magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Renkin 3-kyuu Magical? Pokaan: Episode List
1- "Hajimete no Jumon wa Amai Wana/Gogo no Jumon wa Akai Kabu" ("The First Spell Is an Easy Trap/The Afternoon Special Is a Red Cap") (はじめての呪文は甘い罠/午後の呪文は赤いカブ) Airdate: April 4, 2006 Exposition The episode opens to relaxing music and a peaceful spring day where the cherry blossoms are flowing in the wind. Uma is napping on a tree swing; Liru is napping on a tree branch; Aiko is washing dishes; and Pachira is napping inside, in the dark, in a pile of stuffed animals, hugging and kissing a whale. Keimie states that it is "a lazy afternoon." Some noise on the street near their house causes Uma to awaken, gently, and she turns her head to see what it is. A mailman wearing a white helmet and red scarf is driving a boxy, red, motorized bike and dropping off the mail for the girls' neighbors. After watching for a moment, Uma nods off to sleep again. Tan and Jun transition to the next scene flying a banner that reads, "the next day." The next day, Aiko is sweeping; Pachira is sleeping this time with the whale and a ghost/skull; Liru is on a branch again, in a different position; and Uma is on her swing again and also wakes up at the sound of the mailman's bike again. This time, when he jumps off his bike to give mail, Uma is jolted into paying attention; upon seeing him deposit an envelope, she puts on a determined look and stands up on her swing, trying to figure out the system. He continues, and she's enthralled. The title card shows. What is a mailman? Uma jumps down from her swing high up in the tree's canopy and lands without injury on the deck of their house to call all the girls into a meeting. Aiko comes out of the front door asking what the matter is; Liru hears the call and jumps down from an even higher height in the tree; and Pachira walks out of her room sleepily and in her pajamas. Uma makes an announcement that she's found a human world perk she's sure none of the others know about: a man who comes around the block daily to deliver something to all their neighbors' houses. Aiko mentions that she's seen this occasionally. Uma states that their house doesn't receive anything, then tries to make that seem like a problem. Pachira says that that's the postal service, which Liru affirms and Aiko commits to memory, pleased at the discovery. Aiko pauses and starts whirring while her internal memory writes that. Uma, saving face, changes her tune as if she knew about the postal service already, then immediately turns to Pachira and asks her what it is. Pachira tries to pass it off as nothing noteworthy and asks Liru to confirm this. Liru, bewildered, gives her a one-word answer. Pachira then asks Uma not to wake her up again for something like this then sprouts her wings and floats back up to her room. Liru, already up on a branch, calls down to Uma, telling her she should put a mailbox outside the house if she wants mail before jumping away faster than the eye can see. Uma calls out to Liru for further instruction, but she's already gone; instead, Aiko suggests to and convinces Uma that the two of them build one. Uma smiles wide at the idea and agrees. Mailcraft A cube of wood is seen beside some wood scraps and metal screws. Uma picks it up and calls it her mailbox, ecstatic at her craft, hugging it tightly. Aiko turns around and points out that there's no empty space for mail to even go, causing Uma to push it away from herself and gawk at it. After a moment of sulking, Uma whips out the wood saw, twirling it like her wand, then hollowing out the cube so it's just a square frame. She thinks it works, but it crumbles in her hands. She panics, then immediately sets to cutting another cube off of their square log, complaining about the craft. She stops sawing to look up at Aiko, who's wearing a welding mask and kneeling beside a large, metal box, welding it. Uma calls her slow, and Aiko is flustered a bit, but then stands up and admires her metal mailbox (which is about the size and shape of a mini-fridge, and has a proper mail slot). She says "it's done!" and it shines for effect. Uma is intimidated by Aiko's success, holding her own, second wooden box, now made of smaller, rectangular pieces of wood nailed together, and drops it as it's falling apart anyways. While Aiko stands and admires her own handiwork, Uma immediately constructs a wooden mailbox the size of a shed, complete with a door and windows, labeling it ゆ Yu (for ゆうま Yuuma/Uma), declaring "I win!" and shutting herself inside it. The entire thing collapses on her before Aiko even notices. Tan and Jun transition to the next scene with another sign, but this time they're just laying on their backs muttering "usa." The next-next day Aiko's picture-perfect metal mailbox and Uma's dinky little wooden mailbox (finally completed) are out beside the sidewalk.... 2- "Tsuki no Jumon wa Chi no Keifu/Mayakashi no Jumon wa Terebi Shoppingu" ("The Spell of the Moon Is a Blood Pedigree/The Make-Believe Spell Is TV Shopping") (月の呪文は血の系譜/まやかしの呪文はTVショッピング) Airdate: April 11, 2006 A. Following an incident at the prehistoric mammal section of the museum, Liru discovers love when she meets a man named Ryo who turns out to be another werewolf. B. While watching TV, Uma and Pachira learn about home shopping when they see an Electric Trainer (a type of fitness belt) on TV. When Uma orders for the Electric Trainer, the other girls get interested in TV shopping until they learn that home shopping includes having to pay for the stuff. 3- "Ashita no Jumon wa Ai no Kenketsu/Shiawase no Jumon wa Risō no Dansei" ("Tomorrow's Spell Is Donation for Love/The Spell of Happiness Is an Ideal Man") (明日の呪文は愛の献血/幸せの呪文は理想の男性) Airdate: April 18, 2006 A. When encountering a cute guy outside of a Blood Donation Bus, Pachira ends up donating some of her blood and ends up weak. This ends up tempting her to try to suck blood from Uma and Liru. B. While in a movie theater, the girls discuss their dream boyfriend. When Aiko's weight ends up disabling an elevator, the girls talk about how they would meet their dream boyfriend while stripping into their underclothes when the elevator gets warmer. 4- "Naisho no Jumon wa Baiu Zensen/Mimiyori na Jumon wa Tanabata Matsure" ("The Secret Spell Is the Beginning of the Rainy Season/The Spell of Relativity Is Tanabata, The Star Festival") (ないしょの呪文は梅雨前線/耳寄りな呪文は七夕祭れ) Airdate: April 25, 2006 A. During the rainy season, Aiko's systems are covered in mildew making her voice sound bad. While Liru is playing in the rain, Uma and Pachira try to clean Aiko's systems upon deactivating her. B. A heat wave has struck Hikarigaoka and the girls learn that Tanabata occurs on the 7th of July while deciding what wish should be granted by it. 5- "Datsuryoku no Jumon wa Kaisuiyoku/Koi no Jumon wa Kaisuiyoku" ("A Tiring Spell Is a Trip to the Beach/Love's Spell Is a Trip to the Beach") (脱力の呪文は海水浴/恋の呪文は海水浴) Airdate: May 2, 2006 A. When a typhoon ruins their day at the beach, the girls try to improvise at the nearest hotel. B. Following an accident with their floats, the girls are saved from drowning by Lulu, a mermaid who is the princess of the merfolk. They soon help her in obtaining a boy that she has a crush on, who Yuma ends up take. Lulu finds a mate in a jellyfish and, at the end of the episode, Yuma and the other nether princess have a fight. The girls (excluding Yuma)go home, while Yuma and the boy go for a swim, the boy turns out to be a spirit leading Yuma to her doom. 6- "Saisei no Jumon wa Jigoku Tanbō/Iyashi no Jumon wa Kōen Debyū" ("The Spell of Rebirth Is a Search Through Hell/A Healing Spell Is a Park Debut") (再生の呪文は地獄探訪/癒しの呪文は公園デビュー) Airdate: May 9, 2006 A. In a follow-up to the ending of the previous episode, Uma has died and is condemned to Hell by Enma (played by Super Doctor K-Ko). In each level of Hell, Uma encounters hellish and demonic counterparts of her fellow princesses where she ends up driving them crazy. B. With help from Jun, Tan, and Liru's werewolf form, Uma performs magic tricks in the park to entertain the people there and show off her magic. 7- "Mattari no Jumon wa Jūgoya/Gattai no Jumon wa Muteki Robotto Emu Faibu" ("A Rich-Flavored Spell Is the Night of the Full Moon/A Combining Spell Is the Invincible Robot, M5") (まったりの呪文は十五夜/合体の呪文は無敵ロボットM5) Airdate: May 16, 2006 A. Liru prepares for the viewing of the Full Moon by obtaining the supplies to it and finding a perfect spot in the park to view the Full Moon at. B. In this Super Robot-type segment, Uma, Pachira, Liru, and Keimie act out as Magical 5 to save their teammate Aiko and their fuel company from a giant Mecha-Hongo robot created by Super Doctor K-Ko. 8- "Kon'ya no Jumon wa Kyūketsuki/Yume no Jumon wa Ichinichi dake no Mahō" ("Tonight's Spell Is a Vampire/The Spell of Dreams Is Magic That Lasts One Day") (今夜の呪文は吸血鬼/夢の呪文は一日だけの魔法) Airdate: May 23, 2006 A. People throughout Hikarigaoka are being attacked by a vampire at night. Jun, Tan, and Liru each suspect Pachira for the attacks upon seeing her silhouette attack someone. Pachira suspects that someone else is behind these attacks. B. Aiko wins Happy Chalk from a prize in Makai Teen Magazine which can bring anything that's drawn to life. Since it can only work for a witch, Uma uses it to draw various things including drawing up a galactic train to take them to the Andromeda Galaxy in one of Aiko's attempts to gain a human body. 9- "Zekkō no Jumon wa Irootoko-san Irasshāi/Shiro no Jumon wa Kurisumasu" ("The Spell of Breaching Is Inviting a Love Interest Home/The White Spell Is Christmas") (絶交の呪文は色男さんいらしゃーい/白の呪文はクリスマス) Airdate: May 30, 2006 A. While out getting Ishiyakiimo (yams baked on hot stones), Liru ends up saving a guy from being beaten up. She then ends up seeing a fallen CD with its shape turning her into her werewolf form. When Aiko invites him to their house, Liru doesn't want to be seen in her current form and Pachira wants him to herself. B. After reading a Christmas story, the girls prepare for Christmas ranging from Aiko making a metal stocking, the girls preparing a Christmas feast, the girls solving their chimney problem, and the girls preparing for the arrival of Santa Claus. 10- "Kōrudo no Jumon wa Sunobosukī/Hotto na Jumon wa Tennen Onsen" ("The Cold Spell Is a Snowboard Ski/The Hot Spell Is a Spontaneous Onsen") (コールドの呪文はスノボスキー/ホットな呪文は天然温泉) Airdate: June 6, 2006 A. The girls hit the slopes and learn how to ski. When they fail to make a reservation at one of the lodges, they end up staying with some snow people who attempt to add them to their frozen collection. B. While walking through the woods, the girls find a hot spring that Liru told them about and end up encountering women who turn out to be Tanukis that end up stealing their clothes. 11- "Mukuchi na Jumon wa Tanoshii Eikaiwa/Pinchi no Jumon wa Sayonara no Mukōgawa" ("The Spell of Reticence Is Having Fun with English Conversation/The Crisis Spell Is the Other Side of Goodbye") (無口な呪文は楽しい英会話/ピンチの呪文はさよならの向こう側) Airdate: June 13, 2006 A. The girls play a "speaking English" game hosted by Keimie and a mess-up has them drinking the bad-tasting Natto drink. B. The girls see Super Doctor K-Ko on a TV show revolving on the theory of horror movie monsters existing amongst the human race. When the co-host of the TV show ends up discovering the girl's secret thanks to footage used by Super Doctor K-Ko, it is then made public. The girls experience fame up to the point where they end up on a discussion show against Super Doctor K-Ko in the discussion if monsters from the Netherworld are dangerous. 12- "Aishū no Jumon wa Omoide ni Kawaru Toki/Yasashii Jumon wa Mahōtsukai" ("The Spell of Grief Is When Memories Change/The Gentle Spell Is a Magician") (哀愁の呪文は想い出に変わるとき/優しい呪文は魔法使い) Airdate: June 20, 2006 A. Aiko finds a VCR that contains her memories as a rerun of the girls' favorite show is airing. When the girls plan to use the VCR to tape it, they end up needing D/A Converter to hook it up to their Digital Television and search the entire country for one. B. When Uma ends up with a cold, she ends up getting the other girls infected with her magic when they make fun of her. With her magic perfected, she practices it on the town. After curing herself and the other girls of the cold, they soon work on a way to make a Cherry Blossom Tree in front of a hospital bloom early when Uma runs out of magic. 13- "Dassetsu no Jumon wa Momotarō" ("The Spell of Skewed Legend Is Momotaro") (脱説の呪文は桃太郎) Airdate: June 23, 2006 In this segment, a pear-shaped capsule containing a rejected MOMO (short of Military convert Ops Mechanical Operative) android of the Kasuga Institute named MOMO9000 (played by Aiko) is lost in a road accident that caused it to fall into the river. It is later found by an old couple who mistaken MOMO9000 as Momotarō. After reading the story of Momotaro, MOMO9000 heads out to Onigashima to slay some Oni while gaining allies in a dog (played by Liru), a monkey (played by Uma), and a pheasant (played by Pachira). 14- "Ifu no Jumon wa Dokutā Maru Batsu Sankaku Shikaku" ("The Spell of Ifs Is Dr. ○×△□") (ifの呪文はDr.○×△□) Airdate: August 25, 2006 Super Doctor K-Ko shows viewers what would happen if a doctor was either a witch, a vampire, a werewolf, or an android. 15- "Taisetsu na Jumon wa Barentain Dē" ("The Priceless Spell of Valentine's Day") (大切な呪文はバレンタイン・デー) Airdate: October 25, 2006 The girls learn about Valentine's Day and figure out who should be their Valentine. Category:Renkin 3-kyuu Magical? Pokaan Page